


One Night Stands Can Be Fun Too

by stellarlies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Canon, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: Chris and Yūri got together after the banquet, sexiness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language~
> 
> I read this in the kinkmeme and I wanted to give it a try. ^^
> 
> The prompt was: 
> 
> Yuuri/Chris + NSFW, post banquet sex
> 
> Yuuri sobers up a little and ends up sleeping with Chris after last year’s banquet. No angst please. Minimal Victor pining from either side. They just genuinely enjoy each other and want to have a nice one nighter.

Alcohol is weird. And it is weird because Yūri can feels its effect wearing off, but he's starting to forget what he just did minutes before. It was something related to Viktor, he was sure. Oh God, Viktor didn't answer him if he was going to coach him! He was tempted to go to search him again, but then he realized he was alone with Christophe, and that Christophe had his arm on his shoulders and he was whispering dirty things in his ear.

It was not an uncomfortable. His mind was still a bit soggy, and Yūri wasn’t really the type to have one-night stands, but Chris’ ideas sounded nice, and he was very horny after all his dance with Viktor. Where did he went by the way? He probably had to go home. Yūri wondered what hour could it be, it was either really late or really early, but Chris stopped his disoriented train of thought with a kiss, and Yūri ignored everything that wasn’t his lips.

Chris was gentle and slow and his facial hair tickled him. His breath tasted good, like alcohol, and Yūri liked that. Jesus they really drank a lot. He kissed him harder, trying to play with Chris' tongue. Their tongues clashed together, dancing with each other, and Yūri felt his whole body heavy, mind only focused in kissing Chriss more and more. His hands traveled around his chest, feeling the muscles of the skater. Chris was doing the same, but Chris was bold and he was already palming his ass, and Yūri realized he felt really really okay with it. 

They went to a room (Yūri was not sure if it was his room or Chris’ room, not that it really mattered at that moment) and Chris threw him in the bed, undressing him. Yūri did the same, trying to get Chris naked fast, why would he even dress again after their show? Chris should always be naked, or with little clothes, that was when he looked the better. 

“You looked so good dancing with Viktor,” Chris said, hands traveling on Yūri chest.

Yūri giggled, “Do you think he likes me?”

“Why wouldn’t he? You’re gorgeous.”

Yūri smirked, bringing Chris closer to him and kissing him. He went for it and touched his dick, masturbating it fast and hard. Chris hissed, and tried to return it faster. They kept kissing and touching each other, enjoying the moment, enjoying how their bodies slide with each other, enjoying the little puufs of air they spelled when pleasure was getting overwhelmed, enjoying the sight of the other writhing with his touch.

Chris felt he had a long time without sleeping with someone. They were busy people and skating was the love of his life, but he missed the touch of another man too. Yūri on the other hand was usually too shy, in his all senses he wouldn’t have accepted Christophe’s proposition; not because Chris wasn’t attractive or he didn’t like him, but because he felt anxious about being with other people. The kind of intimacy you shared with sex. 

But with his inhibitions low, it really didn’t seem that bad. Chris was attractive and strong, muscles in all the right places, and he was kind and patient with him, and Yūri adored that. Chris wasn’t taking any rushes when he was preparing Yūri to take him, using all the time and lube needed, nor when he entered him, and Yūri liked that, for a lover to be slow and tender with him. 

Chris loved to take care of the others. He liked Yūri, a lot, he was a really nice person, and his movements on the pole were devilish, he was so happy to be able to take this night with him. Ah, he hoped Viktor didn’t take him all for himself, for Yūri was such a delightful lover. The way he bucked his hips back with his thrust, the way he looked at him through his eyelashes, almost daring him to go faster and to destroy him, it was almost too much for the Swiss skater to take.

Yūri couldn’t help but moan loudly at so many pleasure. He thought he was going to bed someone else tonight, but Chris was such a wonderful company that that thought didn’t cross his mind. His mind only hand blond hair and sweet eyes and rhythmic hips that were making him crazy. 

Yūri came first, groaning something intelligible, and Chris came second, breathing hardly against Yūri’s mouth, almost wanting to take a second road with the man. But Yūri looked tired, all the movement of the night finally taking him over, and the yawn confirmed it. Chris got rid of the condom and before he could dress himself out, Yūri said:

“Aren’t you going to stay?”

How could Christophe say no to such a sweet creature? Chris showered Yūri with kisses until he felt asleep, and he accompanied him soon after that, hugging Yūri tightly in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think they aren't really IC, but anyways. I wanted to write something sweet, without necessarily involvement of romantic love? Hmp. It was still really fun to write.  
> My tumblr is [theawesomefanatic](theawesomefanatic.tumblr.com). ♥


End file.
